robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Chaos 2
Merging articles First World Championship It seems harsh to be making jobs on Christmas day. However, I'm just marking a reminder for someone to do a summary of the first World Championship. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Luckily it isn't Christmas Day yet, so I hope what I've done is enough and to good quality. Merry Christmas all! Llamaman201 (talk) 22:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::It is Christmas here in Aus! Loving the timezone benefits. Ha ha. Merry Christmas all, have a great day. No workload for the next few days - have a day off! 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, that's a huge summary just for two battles. Good work. Christophee (talk) 00:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Rivalry We've added a rivalry section for Chaos 2, that it had a rivalry with Tornado, is it worth having another section of the rivalry for Team Big Cheese? I bring this up, since their first meeting was such an eventful battle, they were both nominated for the Best Engineered, and in Extreme 1, Roger Plant made a point that they had a grudge against Chaos 2 for Series 3. Datovidny (talk) 15:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Could do, may want to briefly mention Chaos 2's victory over Mace 2 avenged the previous match, although this is mentioned in the team pages. Charlie M 17:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I'll wait for admin-approval before I do add anything, but even so, I think since the Team Mace thing is on Team Chaos, there's no need. Datovidny (talk) 18:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I completely oppose the Tornado rivalry. Its not notable. Big Cheese is probably more so, but I'll see what others think. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 07:46, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::I must be missing something....how are three battles between them not notable but one battle is? That doesn't quite work, surely? And even if you're including Big Cheese and Wheely Big Cheese in the same ballpark, that's still only two/ CrashBash (talk) 20:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I'd agree that of the three we're discussing, the Tornado rivalry is the least notable; it was all compressed into a very short time frame, and there's really nothing to say apart from them happening to have battled several times (take out battle summaries and see how much you're left with in that blurb;) Razer doesn't have one with Behemoth or Scutterbots despite having three run ins with each of them. Wheely Big Cheese, I could go either way. While it's true that the Big Cheese battle was notable, the other was particularly less so. And I've yet to meet anyone who '''wouldn't say they have a grudge against the robot who beat them. I'm leaning towards nixing it. The strongest argument is for a rivalry with Team Mace; it was one of the most impactful reversals of a previous match, apart from Razer vs Tornado. That, and they changed the seed placement in Series 4 to ensure the two would meet at the same stage as last time. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:28, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :The problem with Team Mace is that it can't be added to Chaos 2's page, simply because Chaos 2 is only half of the ball-game, if you will. Whilst the two versions of Mace were, essentially, the same machine, Chaos 1 and Chaos 2 are completely different. That's why I put the "Rivalry" with Team Mace on the Team Chaos page, rather than here, if you see where I'm coming from. :I'm still having trouble seeing why we're trying to consider a "rivalry" between Team Big Cheese in the first place. They fought twice, Chaos 2 won both times....and the first battle was nominated as the "Best Battle" of that series, but that's another thing altogether. CrashBash (talk) 21:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with you that because it is already on the Team Chaos page, that the Team Mace rivalry needn't be on here. However, I did throw Team Big Cheese into the mixer because, as you've said, their first meeting was a notable one, and a rivalry between them was made very clear, as Roger Plant aims on the vengeance side of the All Stars. Besides, they did actually fight three times, in the Flipper Frenzy as well. Datovidny (talk) 07:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, but an "exciting" battle does not a rivalry make. And if anything, bringing up the Flipper Frenzy hurts your case because they barely touched each other. True rivalries have aggression from both parties, your evidence only supports the rivalry going one way. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with RA2's logic on this one. Personally I wouldn't include any rivalries on this page. The Team Mace one is notable, but it belongs on the Team Chaos page. We could perhaps have a link to it on here, but nothing more. I don't think the other two are notable enough to be worthwhile. Christophee (talk) 16:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::First of all, RA2, I wasn't trying to make a "case", I was merely suggesting that it may be considered notable in some people's eyes, and that's why I posed originally it as a question. But in any case, if you wish Christophee, I can delete the rivalry stuff about Tornado, and just create a link to the Team Chaos page for the Team Mace one, just if you need someone to just do it. Datovidny (talk) 16:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Don't do anything just because I suggested it. There needs to be a consensus, and I'm not sure whether we have one yet. Christophee (talk) 15:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It seems like we have a concensus, we've got 4 people arguing against, and none for. To me, the consensus is that Chaos 2's three matches against Tornado were just a consequence of them both being really good robots, a rivalry would denote an emotional or personal element that we don't see here. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well in that case, I think we can go ahead and remove it. Christophee (talk) 16:11, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Top Speed I know this is such a small matter, but Chaos 2 was billed as being 20mph in Series 3, but from then on, it was said to be only 12mph. However, we have 20mph in the top speed space. Surely if we are doing the statistics at their latest point, then we should put 12mph, or am I missing something? Datovidny (talk) 12:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Haven't got the episodes to hand, but if this is the case I'd say update it. snowdog140 11:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ground clearance Chaos 2 is listed in the Series 4 book as having a very low ground clearance. This is despite the fact that the actual ground clearance that you can see is bigger than Tornado's and The Steel Avenger's, both of which have 2cm ground clearance so Chaos 2 has a ground clearance of at least 2-2.5cm. If it has 1mm ground clearance, it must be what CB said it is and the flipper tip. Does anyone not find the fact Chaos 2 is listed of having a low ground clearance when it clearly doesn't as odd? Sam (BAZINGA) 22:05, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :It does seem very odd, yes.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:08, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Gallery So, in the gallery, the last picture is captioned "Chaos 2 today". Only I'm ninety-eight percent sure that it's one of those pictures from Series 6, judging from the lighting. Am I wrong, or does that need changing? I didn't want to edit it because I have no idea how to work galleries. /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 10:32, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :It is a pic of the Series 6 Chaos 2, I'll remove it now. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC)